The invention is related to the field of long rolling mills, and in particular to a dual cascade control system for long rolling mills.
In a conventional bar mill, the cascade system is defined from the product exit position back towards the entry stand. This ensures that the finishing process is a stable process. However, recognizing the advances of science and technology in these mills, any problem in the steelmaking, casting or rolling processes may create a stoppage or breakdown of the complete line, thereby presenting a bottleneck. Subsequently, there exists the possibility of loss of production and incurred expenses and time for any necessary replacement of equipment materials.